


First Kiss - Ringo

by angelicLP



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Ringo and Easy's first kiss on the rooftop written in Ringo's POV.





	First Kiss - Ringo

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the ep again and again and now this came out of it. Nothing spectacular, just how I think Ringo experienced that scene since I fell so madly in love with his character and because this is my fave kiss of them so far.

„Hauke wants me to go with him to L.A. but I don't know whether I should do it or not...“

 

Ringo just stood there for a second, not knowing what he should say or do. This was what he was waiting for, Easy'd be gone and he could sell Huber the kiosk and the beach. This would bring him a ridiculous amount of money. If only he hadn't heard what he did. If only his stupid heart wouldn't seize in such a terrible way just thinking about Easy leaving. With Hauke. Which hurt just a bit more. Not that Ringo would ever admit that out loud.

 

„I can't tell you what you want. You have to figure that out by yourself...“

 

Easy looked at him in a way that made Ringo shudder inwardly. What was he thinking? And than the smaller man came closer, invading his personal space, his face tilted upward, eyes fixed on him. Ringo's brain short circuited and he forgot how to breath for a second. Easy was so close he could feel the heat radiating off him. And then there were lips on his own, warm and soft but still firm. Ringo's eyes closed on their own and he just let himself fall into the bliss that was Ingo Winter.

His hand came up and grabbed at this terrible leather jacket to pull the older man closer to him, to feel more of that body against him. He felt Easy do the same and then they just stood there kissing. And right in this moment Ringo couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do more in his life than kiss this man. It felt so good, so perfect, so _right._

 

Ringo slowly pulled back to catch his breath. Easy's eyes were still closed and he never saw anything more beautiful. And then these damn brown eyes opened and looked at him like... _that_. He didn't know anyone could ever feel like this... ever. A small smile played around those lush lips, and Ringo wanted nothing more than to kiss them again. But when Easy came closer again it hit him like a train. What the hell was he doing here?! This could not be happening. This would **_not_** be happening. Not again!

With a harsh movement he pushed Easy away, missing the heat of his body instantly and fighting the urge to pull the smaller man right back into his arms.

 

„Are you crazy?“

 

Puzzlement and hurt washed over Easy's face. But he would not fall for this!

 

„You can't just kiss me!“

 

His right hand came up to his lips, touching were just seconds before Easy's lips were. He still couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe he dreamt again. Wouldn't be the first time. But this felt way too real...

 

„But you liked it.“

 

It was a statement rather than a question. And Ringo knew that he was screwed.

 

„No, I didn't.“

 

A blatant lie. Ringo honestly couldn't think of a kiss in his life he liked more. But this here just couldn't be happening. It was wrong in so many ways he didn't even know where to start. But still Ringo needed some seconds to catch his breath and stop his heart from hammering against his ribs. In some absurd way he was afraid that Easy could hear this treacherous thing doing somersaults in his chest.

 

„Isn't your football player enough? This guy wants you to go with him to L.A. and he even got himself a fake girlfriend. And what do you do?“

 

Instead of answering, Easy came closer again. Ringo's heart leaped into full speed again and a million ants started to crawl around his stomach. His eyes flew over the determined face of the older male, stopping at those lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them again. But this was wrong, so wrong. Ringo saw all of his neatly laid out plans scatter in front of his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. _This wasn't planned!_

 

He couldn't do this! Without another word Ringo pushed pass Easy, basically fleeing from the rooftop, not stopping until he reached his room and shut the door behind him. He turned the key and leaned his forehead against the cool wooden surface. He took some deep breaths before he slowly turned and slid down to the ground. He stared into space, repeatedly hitting the door with his head creating a monotone thud-thud-thud, just one thought running wild inside his head.

 

„What am I going to do now?“

 

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I'll do another one with Easy's POV? Won't promise anything but I think this could be nice too...


End file.
